


Сохраняйте спокойствие и осколки

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: В магическом мире война никак не закончится, а по маггловской парковке шагает себе старина учитель Муни.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Сохраняйте спокойствие и осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Агунде, как бы она ни сопротивлялась.

Мистер Муни вышел из здания и направился к школьной парковке. Было уже довольно темно, к тому же половина фонарей не горела. Задерживаться допоздна приходилось каждый четверг – в этот день он дежурил в комнате наказаний, и дети, оставленные после уроков, враждебно таращились на него в тишине. Наказанных всегда было предостаточно. Мистер Муни чувствовал такую усталость, будто был многовековым деревом, растущем на крутом склоне холма: все еще цеплялся корнями, но постепенно сползал к подножию. Разруби его пополам, и внутри окажется одна сплошная труха.

Подкинув ключи на ладони, Муни близоруко сощурился, выглядывая свою машину среди других, таких же пыльных и старомодных. Форд доживал последние годы, скрипел на поворотах, и радиостанция играла только одна, сколько ни крути ручку приемника. Зато не приходилось тащиться до автобусной остановки: нога порой подводила, возвращалась хромота, и тогда каждый шаг стоил усилий.

На капоте его машины сидел подросток. Худой мальчишка с длинными ногами и руками. Он не был учеником общеобразовательной школы, в которой работал Муни, хотя запросто мог быть одним из них – синие волосы топорщились из-под серого капюшона толстовки, угрюмый вид напомнил любого из старшеклассников, которых Муни встречал в коридоре. От них вечно несло табаком и угрозой.

– Могу я вам помочь? – спросил Муни, крутанув на пальце ключи от машины. Мальчишка съехал с грязного капота, уставился на Муни, сверкнув глазами.

– Я искал тебя очень долго.

– Мне кажется, вы обознались.

– Ты не можешь меня не вспомнить! – выкрикнул мальчик яростно, сжав кулаки. Он был не в себе: под кайфом или просто в истерике. Но скорее уж принял что-то; мистер Муни имел дело с подобными типами. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось разбираться с гневом малолетнего наркомана. У таких всегда были при себе ножи, складные маленькие ножики, беспомощно-короткие, но все равно больно ранящие плоть. Муни аккуратно поднял ладони, обходя мальчика и придвигаясь к дверце машины.

– Тише, спокойно. Давай-ка разберемся…

В следующий момент подросток рванул к нему, и Муни не успел сделать ни малейшего движения, чтобы остановить или обезвредить его – может, потому, что не мог с ходу припомнить безболезненный способ, а может, потому что слишком устал. Руки мальчишки обвились вокруг него, стиснули ребра, а лицом мальчик прижался к его груди так крепко, будто пытался выгрызть сердце. И замер так, вцепившись. Капюшон слетел с его головы, открывая ярко-синие вихры, Муни неловко развел руки в стороны, замерев на пустынной парковке.

Что теперь?

Муни аккуратно шевельнул рукой за спиной мальчика, пиликнула сигнализация машины.

***

Северус пробрался сквозь кустарник, раздраженно потянув подол мантии. Вся его одежда была в брызгах застывшей грязи, в колючках чертополоха и в крохотных дырках, оставленных искрами из костра. О нет, он никогда не был любителем походной жизни. Все эти мшистые болота, лагеря на скорую руку, путеводные звезды, которые вели одних и гасли над другими. Северус всей душой ненавидел сырость, и мрак, и промозглый ветер, поднимавшийся от земли. Казалось, ветер добрался до самых его костей, выстудил их насквозь.

Ему не приходилось выбирать. Махнув палочкой, он разрезал особенно густые заросли перед собственным носом и освободил проход. Вдалеке мерцало пламя: жители лагеря готовили ужин. Очередная отвратная похлебка, которая на вкус – все равно, что перечное зелье Лонгботтома. Злодеи любят поострее.

Ухмыльнувшись самому себе, Северус пересек поляну. Выжженные корни и темные шатры, поднявшиеся между худых сосен, стали привычным пейзажем. Они стояли на юго-востоке Динского леса уже вторую неделю, но ветер переменился, птицы несли на хвостах новости, и значит, скоро Северус поднимет всех в путь. Он вел людей сквозь леса и болота без всякой ясной цели – смутные поиски, бесприютные скитания, но пока удавалось сохранять видимость, будто существует четкий план. Будто ему известно, куда они движутся, и есть конечный пункт.

– У нас пленник, сэр, – возникла из темноты фигура. Научить недоумков звать его «сэр» было нелегкой задачей, так что теперь каждый раз Северус гордился своей маленькой победой. Он кивнул, показывая, что готов идти вслед за егерем. Его отвели к дальнему шатру, где хранился провиант. – Маленький шпион прятался тут, неподалеку, – сообщил егерь через плечо, ухмыльнувшись. Северус напрягся. Он боялся и ждал этого дня – дня, когда ему придется казнить собственного ученика, одного их тех балбесов, что сколотили армию сопротивления и теперь прятались по лесам, одичавшие, оголодавшие, самоубийственно нахальные. Они всегда такими были, но прежде не попадались отряду, который возглавлял Северус. Что-то словно отводило беду. На общих собраниях Пожирателей он только слышал о смертях, заносил их в мысленный список, вбивал на воображаемый мемориальный камень. Флинт и Малфой, Паркинсон – из его ребят, Смит, Боунс, Патил, Финниган – он помнил всех их, помнил их лица, их отметки на контрольных, их почерк и их зелья.

«Рано или поздно это должно было случиться», – сказал себе Северус, нацепив на лицо безразличное выражение. Он запретил себе думать и чувствовать что-либо, дисциплинировал разум, очистил сознание, он был мастером в этом. («Трус!» – обвинил его Поттер когда-то давным-давно, но Северус всего лишь умел и хотел выжить). Кто бы это ни был, он справится. Отодвинув полог шатра, Северус проскользнул внутрь.

Тускло горел огонь, замкнутый в магическую сферу. Он освещал ящики и мешки с крупой, большие кожаные фляги, брошенные на землю. Он ронял скупые лучи света и на подростка, скрючившегося у дальнего шеста. Магические путы обвивали все тело мальчика, не позволяя ему даже двинуться. Такие меры предосторожности из-за обычного ребенка… можно поспорить, у него даже палочки не имеется.

Северус подошел ближе, взял холодными пальцами мальчика за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Он взглянул ребенку в глаза и вытащил палочку.

– Легиллименс!

Мальчик задергался в путах, засучил ногами, широко распахнув от ужаса глаза. Северус разорвал мысленную связь и повернулся к егерю.

– Они прячутся выше по склону, их немного. Отправь троих людей, скажем, Крэбба, Гойла, и кого-то с мозгами им в помощь. Выкопай могилу для этого.

– Могилу? – переспросил егерь недовольно.

– Мы не будем оставлять следов. Даже адское пламя не уничтожит скелет до конца, – пояснил Северус ровно. Стоило егерю скрыться, как он ударил мальчишку по щеке. – А ну соберись, – процедил сквозь зубы. – Приди в себя, сопляк.

– Пошел к черту, – прокашлял мальчик. – Отправляйся в ад, ублюдок.

– Я уже там, – скривил губы Северус. Он взмахнул палочкой, и веревки исчезли. Мальчик съехал на землю, слишком ослабший, чтобы бежать. Северус вытащил из складок мантии склянку и приставил ее к дрожащим губам ребенка. Тот принялся яростно брыкаться, и не стоило его обвинять – Северус был известен как отравитель и изобретатель наиболее мучительных ядов.

– Я слышал, у нас запланирована культурная программа на вечер? – раздался за его спиной голос. Северус застыл, стиснув в ладони флакон. Люциус Малфой, черт бы его побрал. Почти полностью лишившийся разума, но все еще могущественный волшебник. Северус предпочел бы, чтобы это Люциус погиб в адском пламени, как его сын, или стал жертвой дементоров, как Нарцисса – но нет, подлецы всегда выживают. Кому знать, как не Северусу Снейпу. – Подумать только, кто здесь! – воскликнул Люциус, склонившись над плечом Северуса и разглядывая мальчишку. – Если глаза мне не лгут, это же волчонок Люпина? Мне казалось, он должен быть младше.

– Чужие дети быстро растут, – пробормотал Северус, наложив заклятье на мальчика, чтобы тот прекратил брыкаться. – Что тебе нужно, Люциус?

– Всего лишь хотел взглянуть. Любопытство – моя самая дурная привычка, – Люциус сладко улыбнулся пленнику, склоняясь еще ниже к его лицу, нависая над Северусом, заставляя нервничать. Тусклые седые волосы Люциуса вспыхнули в свете магического огня. – Что же ты в него вливаешь, мой друг? Неужели решил воспользоваться счастливым случаем? Я тебя не осуждаю. Это долгое и одинокое путешествие, а мальчик так похож на отца…

– Я всего лишь собирался усыпить его, – сквозь зубы процедил Северус, яростно глядя на мальчишку и заклиная его молчать. Тот почти прекратил трепыхаться и обмяк, лежа на сырой земле. Его одежда потеряла цвет от долгой носки и многих слоев грязи, а лицо было таким худым, что казалось инопланетным. Он не был похож на отца. Ни в малейшей степени.

– Я никому не скажу, – прошелестел Люциус, протянув руку и тронув мальчика за скулу. – Ты всегда был ужасно сентиментальным, Северус, а это не лучшее качество для лидера. Но я могу понять, наверное. Когда любишь кого-то вопреки здравому смыслу, совершаешь много ужасных вещей.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – Северус заметил, как округлились мутные глаза мальчишки, а потом в них вспыхнула неистовая злоба. – Убирайся, Люциус, оставь нас наедине, раз уж ты такой понимающий друг.

И стоило Люциусу подчиниться, как Тедди Люпин откатился прочь, спружинив, как маленькая ящерка. Он метнулся к краю палатки, но всюду стояли невидимые щиты, и наконец, отчаявшись, мальчик забился в угол. Северус поднялся на ноги, устало взмахнул флаконом.

– Это укрепляющее зелье. Далеко ты не убежишь, в твоем нынешнем состоянии.

– Что он сказал? Вы знали моего отца?

– Мы были близки с ним, – сказал Северус, глядя мальчишке в лицо. Самым мерзким своим тоном и с самой гадкой ухмылкой, на которую был способен. Слова в его рту были словно камни, сырые и тяжелые. – Мы были крайне близки, а теперь я хочу, чтобы ты был умным мальчиком и делал все так, как я тебе скажу.

– Это неправда! – глухо произнес Тедди. Его голос вдруг стал взрослым: эхо того человека, каким он однажды вырастет, если дать ему шанс. – Вы лжете.

– Как скажешь, – Северус небрежно швырнул ему флакон. Смотреть на мальчишку было невыносимо, так что он отвернулся, созерцая непроницаемый полог. – Выпей это, иначе я силой волью тебе в глотку.

Удивительно, но Люпин подчинился. Северус убедился, что мальчишка может стоять на ногах. Маленькие кулаки сжались, жилистые руки напряглись. Вряд ли он мог быть опасен, но Северус навел на него палочку.

– Теперь, если хочешь жить, слушай меня. Собери своих друзей и веди их на север – там безопасно, по крайней мере, в ближайшие пару недель. Возле каждого лагеря оповещающие чары, так что даже не надейся прокрасться незаметно. Именно так погибло большинство твоих товарищей. Если решите атаковать – делайте это с воздуха, раздобудьте метлы, используйте чары адского пламени, запустите в лагерь саламандру, что угодно! Отравите источник, в конце концов, будьте изобретательны, раз уж у вас одна палочка на пятерых. Ли Джордан – надеюсь, я не обознался, глядя в твои воспоминания – может быть очень полезен, он провел много времени с близнецами Уизли и знает, как подстроить пакость. Почему бы вам не использовать его умения? И уж конечно, тебе следует продумать план наперед. Попадешься снова – твои друзья, считай, погибли.

– Вы отправили их в другую сторону, – медленно проговорил Тедди, не сводя глаз с Северуса. – Почему?

– Потому что вы – беспомощные идиоты, и не представляете для Лорда никакой опасности.

– Гарри Поттер говорил, что вы на нашей стороне, – упрямо произнес Тедди, сверля Северуса взглядом. Тот лишь надменно вскинул голову.

– Гарри Поттер вечно говорит глупости. Ему все сходит с рук, но если будешь слушать его, скоро окажешься там же, где все его друзья – на том свете.

Подойдя к дальней стороне тента, Северус произнес заклинание и приподнял полог, обнажив зеленую чащу леса за ним.

– Беги быстро и тихо, и только посмей снова попасться мне.

– Почему вы меня отпускаете? – спросил мальчишка тихо, замерев на краю опушки. Северус закатил глаза.

– Потому что твой отец славно трахался, вот и все.

Прежде, чем лицо Люпина исказилось от ярости, он опустил полог и снова наложил щиты. Затем обхватил себя руками и сделал два глубоких, жадных вдоха. Воздуха не хватало, боль скрутила все внутренности.

Черта с два, Снейп. Не время распускать сопли.

Он поднял палочку и обрушил на себя палатку, сметая ящики, взрывая мешки с зерном, кромсая в клочья тент. Высокая деревянная подпорка, держащая все сооружение, переломилась пополам. Обломок полетел на Северуса, медленно, словно под чарами резинового времени, и прежде чем получить оглушительный удар по лбу, Северус подумал: «не хватало еще только обзавестись шрамом в виде молнии».

***

Очевидно, это все было игрой, развлечением. Время от времени по школе проходила эпидемия, и очередная ерунда становилась всеобщим помешательством. Сначала это было гадание – всюду можно было обнаружить зачарованные ленточки, которые свивались особенным образом, показывая профиль возлюбленного или возлюбленной. Потом эти нелепые четверостишья, зачарованные на столешницах парт. И наконец, к маю каждый ходил с маленьким карманным зеркальцем. Хогвартс сверкал от солнечных зайчиков. Северус замечал их на каждом уроке – вереницей они скользили по стенам, по классной доске, по строгим мантиям учителей, отражались в пуговицах и значках старост, вспыхивали на периферии зрения. Зачарованные зеркала, позволяющие общаться друг с другом, даже сидя в разных классах. Влюбленные ворковали друг с другом, склонившись над партой, спрятав зеркальце между тетрадных листов. Замышлялись шалости, совершались розыгрыши, голоса звучали из каждой стекляшки. Кто запустил эту моду, кто придумал простенькие чары – невозможно было определить потом.

– У Сириуса здорово получается их зачаровывать, – сказал Ремус однажды. Они сидели в нише на третьем этаже, сразу за лазаретом. Пахло микстурами, и этот запах был таким же привычным для их встреч, как и шуршащая фольга шоколадки или чернильные пятна на запястьях. – Мы проверили, как далеко они отражают – Сири оставался на астрономической башне, а я спустился в подземелья, и разговаривал с ним, как сейчас с тобой, – Ремус сидел близко, в тесной нише было не повернуться, и каждое его слово касалось щеки Северуса легким колыханием воздуха.

Ремус протянул Северусу маленькое квадратное зеркало.

– Держи, это тебе.

– Я не горю желанием общаться с Блэком, – ответил Северус мрачно, и Ремус улыбнулся, как всегда улыбался на его ворчание.

– Я зачаровал его на себя. А это, второе, будет показывать тебя. Если… захочешь, – Ремус опустил глаза, и Северус снова подумал, до чего это нелепо – когда у мальчишки такие длинные, пушистые ресницы, словно в рекламе Ведьмополитена.

– Какая банальность, – сказал Северус, сжимая зеркало в ладони. Ремус наклонился и поцеловал его.

Спустя пару месяцев их раскрыли, и Ремус прилюдно отказался от всяких отношений с Северусом. Еще через месяц Северус принял метку и поклялся своему господину, что будет истреблять грязнокровок, предателей крови, неполноценных уродцев, вроде сквибов и оборотней.

Спустя два с половиной года они с Люпиным впервые переспали – Люпин был пьян и убит горем, а Северус ожидал слушания в Визенгамоте.

Затем прошло много лет, и Северус сделал все, чтобы Люпину навсегда запретили преподавать.

Потом случилась война, тяжелое и долгое противостояние, ночи на Гриммо, собрания Ордена и собрания Пожирателей, тяжелое дыхание в темноте, запах крови и слез, старые обиды и старые признания, которые вслух не выскажешь, а в себе не удержишь.

И вот Люпин умер, а Северус остался в живых, возглавил отряд Пожирателей и патрулировал лес, выискивая и убивая последних «людей Дамблдора».

И все это время он хранил зеркало.

***

Муни умел себя защитить. Может, он не был похож на тех крепких, плечистых мужчин с хмурыми лицами, что жили в уродливом многоквартирном доме их бедняцкого района, но у него было достаточно навыков, чтобы справиться с грабителем. В частности, у него был пистолет. Этот пистолет он купил у одного из бывших выпускников. Если не можешь быть проповедником и спасать чужие души, хотя бы извлеки пользу. Так решил Муни, приобретая незарегистрированное оружие для самозащиты. Кошмары беспокоили его, и он нигде не чувствовал себя в безопасности, пока не обзавелся этой игрушкой на пять патронов.

Теперь пистолет надежно лежал в его руке. Муни крепко удерживал палец на курке, а дуло смотрело прямиком в черный силуэт, сидящий в кресле.

– Сейчас я зажгу свет, – медленно сказал Муни, – и вы не тронетесь с места, пока я вам не разрешу.

Когда свет вспыхнул, мужчина стоял посреди комнаты, уронив руки вдоль туловища. Его бледное, вытянутое лицо было склонено к левому плечу. Черное одеяние, словно сутана священника, доставало до самого пола. В таком не слишком-то удобно карабкаться по черной лестнице и протискиваться в форточку.

– Я велел тебе сидеть смирно, – негромко повторил Муни, качнув пистолет в руке. – Подними руки.

– Это срабатывает только в дурацких фильмах, – заметил мужчина низким голосом. Его волосы свисали вдоль лица спутанными прядями. Выражение на его лице напомнило Муни греческую театральную маску – «трагедия». – Теперь ты скажешь, что ничего не помнишь, и уже много лет живешь как маггл.

– Я вызываю полицию.

– Ты позволил своему сыну рисковать жизнью. Просто оставил его, всех нас, сбежал. Как малодушно, Люпин.

– Это уже совсем не смешно.

Дважды за неделю. Как много таинственных незнакомцев могут появляться в жизни простого учителя? И все, как один, чокнутые.

– Они еще называли трусом меня, – усмехнулся мужчина, подходя ближе.

– Не приближайся, – воскликнул Муни, сняв предохранитель. Мужчина улыбнулся, так, будто его губы кровоточили. Будто улыбка причиняла ему страдание.

– О, сделай милость. Скажи, что там серебряные пули.

И когда он подошел вплотную, Муни уткнул дуло ему под подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть лицо. Глубокое дыхание этого человека, бугристые белые шрамы над высоким воротом, плотно окружившим шею… Муни почувствовал смутное, тошнотворное сожаление.

– Это будет даже забавно, если ты прикончишь меня, – прошептал мужчина, закрыв глаза. Муни схватил его за загривок и швырнул к двери. В один момент он прекратил ощущать угрозу, исходящую от грабителя – или кем там был этот непрошенный гость. Худой, как щепка, и хрупкий! Муни мог выставить его прочь, шваркнуть хорошенько о стену, так, чтобы кружки в серванте звякнули. Мужчина засмеялся, прижатый к стенке. Казалось, он вот-вот лишится сознания. Муни распахнул дверь одной рукой, а другой выпихнул незнакомца прочь.

– Проваливай, и не думай возвращаться! – рявкнул он самым грозным своим тоном. – Только покажись мне на глаза, и я пущу его в ход, – он махнул пистолетом, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь. Постоял пару секунд в прихожей, приводя в порядок дыхание, а потом осторожно выглянул в глазок. Мужчина стоял у перил лоджии, сгорбившись и глядя вниз. Секунда, другая – а потом он просто исчез, как не бывало.

Муни отправился на кухню и заварил себе чай с молоком.

***

Зеркало защищало его. Снейп перевез его с собой в Тупик Прядильщиков в то холодное лето, когда умер Дамблдор. Завернул в тряпицу и уложил на дно чемодана, под стопки одинаковых черных мантий. Крыса – Петтигрю – занимал первый этаж, а младший Малфой прятался в гостевой спальне, и дом Снейпа больше не принадлежал ему. Все, что у него было – мрачные воспоминания о родительских ссорах, чертополоховая пустошь сразу за домом, где он познакомился с Лили Эванс, старые котелки, в которых мать учила его готовить зелья – все это стерлось из памяти, поблекло. Старые призраки были изгнаны, их место заняли новые. Альбус являлся каждую ночь, в сорочке до пят и в ночном колпаке со звездами, белобородый старик с пустыми глазницами. Северус думал, что сойдет с ума.

Он много работал. Варил зелья для Повелителя, участвовал в рейдах и готовился принять новую должность в Хогвартсе. Присматривал за Драко по настойчивой просьбе его матери. Изучал книги по темной магии, чтобы постигнуть суть крестражей. И мог лишь гадать, где теперь прячется Поттер.

И по ночам он доставал зеркало, сжимал в чуть дрожащих руках, вглядывался в сумраке в темное стекло, до тех пор, пока усталость не наваливалась на него и не заставляла уснуть.

Люпин впервые отразился после Хэллоуина. В Хогвартсе не стали устраивать праздник, и Северус велел всем ученикам скрыться по комнатам задолго до отбоя. Он желал посидеть немного в тишине и покое, его вовсе не прельщала необходимость спасать очередного идиота из лап Кэрроу. Северус выпил немного, потом еще немного, а потом достал из ящика зачарованную стекляшку. Столько лет прошло – она должна была выдохнуться, стать обычной безделушкой. Но там, с той стороны, вместо уродливого отражения Северуса были янтарные внимательные глаза.

Северус лег в постель, не выпуская зеркала из рук. Он видел, что Люпин тоже в кровати, где-то там, далеко, в доме на Гриммо. За стенами замка завывал ветер, призраки распевали праздничные песни, проносясь по пустым коридорам Хогвартса, а Северус все глядел Ремусу в глаза.

Они ни о чем не говорили. Позже оказалось – и не могли. По каким-то причинам зеркало больше не передавало голос, только ловило осколки отражения. Каждый вечер Северус терпеливо вглядывался в зеркало, и иногда ему везло, а иногда нет.

После финальной битвы, в которой Северус едва не лишился трахеи, а Люпин лишился жизни, Хогвартс рассыпался в руины. Темный Лорд одержал верх, Гарри Поттер в очередной раз чудесным образом спасся, пролились реки крови и звезды осыпались с потолка Большого Зала, и когда Северус добрался до своих комнат, обессилевший и безумный, он вытащил зеркало из тайника в письменном столе, а потом со всей силы шваркнул об пол.

Осколок, который уцелел, Северус носил теперь с собой по лесам. Стекло было острым, и иногда Северус приставлял острие себе к горлу, слегка поддевая огрубевшую, покрытую шрамами кожу. Он помнил, как горячо и щекотно кровь выплескивалась из него, какими онемевшими были руки, все тело, словно чужое. Помнил, как сознание его помутилось, и почудилось, будто он летит над землей, над квиддичным полем, едва касаясь травы, с такой скоростью, что ветер бьет в лицо.

Он не видел света и не верил, что где-то там есть свет для него. Когда он пришел в себя, Руквуд и Нотт тащили его за руки и за ноги из пылающей Хижины. Где-то вдалеке пел феникс, жалобно и звонко.

В ту ночь, когда луна была полной, а бессонница изнурительной, Северус снова взял осколок в ладони. Из треугольной стекляшки на него смотрели янтарно-желтые глаза. И потом вдруг донесся голос – словно через вековые расстояния, как из испорченного приемника:

– Мне кажется, я нашел его. Мне кажется, он жив. Вы должны помочь мне, если вы правда его любили.

***

Муни открыл глаза и потянулся. Сквозь синие шторы в его пустую, унылую квартирку светило солнце. Он сел в постели, нашаривая молчащий будильник, и вдруг увидел мужчину на стуле, в углу комнаты. Как дурацкий монстр из фильма ужасов: он просто сидел там и наблюдал, с каменным лицом. Во рту пересохло. Уже второй раз этот тип вламывается в его дом, так спокойно, будто сам тут живет! Может, арендодатель продал ему дубликат ключей? Муни пару секунд был готов к схватке, а потом вдруг расслабился.

– Если окажется, что ты вампир, мои ученицы будут в восторге, – заметил он, потирая лицо. – Ты скажешь, что я – твой личный наркотик, и потом мы будем прыгать по верхушкам сосен.

– По утрам ты всегда несешь абсолютную чепуху, – желчно заметил мужчина. Муни откинул одеяло и встал.

– Ах да, простите, мы знакомы?

Нисколько не смущаясь, в одних боксерах, он прошел через всю комнату в сторону душевой.

– Ты был в плену, – сказал незнакомец глухо, очутившись за его спиной. В зеркале над раковиной отражались их лица, отражалась грудь Ремуса, покрытая золотистыми волосками. И шрамами. Конечно же, шрамы бросались в глаза в первую очередь.

– Афганистан. Или Ирак, – Муни взял зубную щетку. – По правде сказать, я так и не вспомнил.

– Судя по отметинам, темные заклятья, – возразил мужчина. Он стоял так близко, что при желании мог бы коснуться вспухших, прерывистых шрамов, складывающихся в затейливые фигуры на груди и на спине Ремуса. Но держал руки сцепленными за спиной.

И, по крайней мере, отражался в зеркале.

– Что вам нужно, мистер? – Муни сплюнул пасту и устало взглянул на мужчину. Таким же взглядом он награждал самых безнадежных учеников. За время работы в школе для детей из неблагополучного района Муни обзавелся целым перечнем гримас и ужимок.

– Допустим, я верю тебе, и ты действительно ничего не помнишь, – произнес мужчина вкрадчиво. – В таком случае, я готов рассказать о твоем прошлом.

– С чего ты решил, что я хочу это знать? – спросил Муни, сложив руки на груди и закрывая самую уродливую из отметин. В глубине души он верил: в его прошлом было слишком много темных, уродливых моментов, полных ужаса, боли и страданий. В кошмарных снах возвращались смутные образы, не воспоминания, а только тени от них – и этого было достаточно, чтобы выбить Муни из колеи на целый день. Он не хотел знать. Не готов был вспомнить. Именно это постоянно повторял его психотерапевт.

– Послушай, допустим, я верю тебе, – передразнил Муни. – И мы когда-то были знакомы, и есть причина, по которой ты преследуешь меня, вламываешься в мой дом и наблюдаешь за мной, пока я сплю. Как бы там ни было, я вполне счастлив сейчас, доволен своей жизнью и не хочу никаких перемен. Ты и твой синеволосый приятель – настоящие неприятности, у меня нюх на такие вещи. Все, чего я хочу – жить нормальной жизнью. Чтобы меня оставили в покое. Ясно?

– Ясно, – кивнул мужчина, опустив голову, и волосы скрыли его лицо. – Вот только ответь на один вопрос, Лю… мистер Муни. Что ты будешь делать, когда наступит полнолуние?

Муни медленно повернулся к нему лицом, опираясь о раковину. Он сделал глубокий, судорожный вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться, заставляя себя привести мысли в порядок. А потом выбросил вперед кулак, и алая кровь брызнула во все стороны.

Нос у этого бледного типа был слишком явной мишенью.

***

Муни и сам не заметил, как его жизнь превратилась в театр абсурда. Покупки в Теско по субботам, проверка контрольных во время «окон» в учительской, неловкие вежливые разговоры с коллегами и психотерапевт раз в две недели – она не знала, что в жизни Муни перемены. Он не сказал. Все, что он твердил, будто на допросе, как под прицелом ружья, так это: «со мной ничего не происходит».

Никаких зловещих и безумных знакомых из прошлого.

Они устроили что-то вроде семейного ужина. Только у Муни не было семьи, даже если кто-то утверждал обратное.

– Мой сын, – задумчиво сказал он, поливая рис соусом карри. Мальчик, сидящий за столом напротив, настороженно кивнул, мигнул глазом из-под длинной челки, так сейчас модно у молодежи. Волосы у него в этот раз были лилово-розовые, как жвачка с вкладышем. Что сказать такому ребенку? Наверняка от него уже отказывались, и не раз. Муни молчал, тщательно пережевывал свой ужин. Мальчик уже очистил свою тарелку и теперь доедал добавку. Мрачный тип в черном едва притронулся к еде, зато явно помышлял о бутылке спиртного, припрятанной в серванте.

– А кто тогда ты? Брат? Сват? Дядя? – спросил у него Муни. Все это почти забавляло: радостное разнообразие посреди опостылевшей рутины, вот только тревожное чувство надвигающейся катастрофы звенело где-то между желудком и горлом. Или это все карри.

– Друг, – подумав, ответил мужчина. – В некотором роде. – Он опустил глаза, и Муни заметил явственно-темные тени под ними, глубокие складки, идущие от уголков губ, словно мужчина годами дрессировал свою улыбку.

– В некотором роде, – вторил ему мальчишка. Вилка в его кулаке была зажата, как оружие. У таких парней что угодно станет оружием, только пожелай. – Он знал тебя в школе, а потом вы работали вместе.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

– Ну, а сына своего ты, насколько я понимаю, никогда в лицо не видел, так что не трудись вспоминать.

Мальчик – Тедди, его звали Тедди – бросил гневный взгляд на мужчину.

– Так что это? Счастливое воссоединение? – спросил Муни, поглядывая на них обоих с улыбкой. Никто тут не выглядел слишком уж счастливым.

– Почему мы не можем просто забрать его? – шипел позже, в гостиной, Тедди, пока Муни сгребал остатки еды в мусорный контейнер. Шумела вода, но Муни все равно прекрасно слышал их спор. – Он вспомнит все, как только окажется дома.

– И что именно ты называешь домом, позволь уточнить? – голос мужчины (Северус – что за дикое имечко) сочился ядом. – Тот куст, под которым ты вырыл землянку? Палатка в овраге? Или опушка на севере Динского леса? Как мудро притащить его в мир, о котором он ничего не помнит, беспомощного, без палочки. Сколько он продержится, как полагаешь, Люпин?

– Так давай дадим ему палочку! Давай покажем, что он умеет, это поможет ему снова… стать собой. Он нужен мне!

– Чокнутым? Ведь маггл наверняка свихнется, если ты при нем нарушишь Статут. Не говоря уже о том, что в ту же секунду явится Карательный отряд.

– Он не МАГГЛ, – прорычал Тедди так, словно собирался вцепиться зубами в горло собеседника. Муни покачал головой. Вспыльчивые мальчишки и их жаргон.

– Он хуже маггла, – заметил Северус, появляясь в дверях кухни. – Он никчемен.

– Не стоит благодарить за гостеприимство, – добродушно ответил Муни.

– Такой же бесхарактерный, слабый и двуличный, каким был всегда, – добавил Северус тихо. Тедди выхватил что-то длинное и тонкое, издали похожее на нож, и Муни дернулся наперерез, но не успел – реакция у Северуса была молниеносной. Миг, и Тедди захрипел, прижатый к стене, и пальцы Северуса сжали ему горло.

Еще миг – и Муни, очутившись рядом, швырнул Северуса через комнату. Сила бурлила в нем, сила, о которой он предпочитал не думать, которую привык не замечать – она пульсировала на кончиках пальцев, застилала глаза.

– Не трогай его, – велел Муни предельно вежливо, но в его голосе звучали глубокие, низкие ноты. Северус неуклюже поднялся с обломков журнального столика, ухмыльнулся так гадко, словно только этого и добивался.

– Это становится дурной тенденцией, Люпин, – заметил он хрипло. – Раньше ты лучше сдерживал своего зверя.

Пошатнувшись, он шагнул к двери.

– Лучшим решением будет остаться здесь. – Он обратился к мальчику, глядя за спину Муни. – Не колдуй, если не хочешь, чтобы вас обнаружили. Я вернусь, как только получится.

Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, он оставил их наедине, в звенящей тишине, посреди обломков. Муни повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на ребенка, который назвал себя его сыном.

Ярко-желтые, распахнутые глаза глядели на него с восхищением и любовью.

***

Муни знал, что его дом нельзя назвать уютным. Как вообще уютной может быть комната, которая сдавалась вместе с мебелью? Прежние жильцы, вероятно, пытались украсить жилище, и от их присутствия остались следы-призраки: светлые пятна на стенах, там, где висели постеры и картины; засохшая запятая воска на старом комоде, которую Муни было лень отскребать – вероятно, они жгли свечи? Кругом были какие-нибудь дешевые безделушки, что продаются в супермаркетах рядом с кассой. Беспомощная попытка обмануть себя, представляя это место настоящим домом. Муни не занимался такими вещами. Все, чего он хотел – крепкую дверь на засове, кровать, которая не заставит его спину болеть целый день, и, возможно, немного пространства, чтобы мерить шагами комнату во время приступа бессонницы. Хотя и над ним проводилась работа, да. Дебби оставила в спальне какие-то кружевные салфеточки, ароматизированные мешочки запихала в карман пиджаков – там внутри были сухие лепестки, запах довольно раздражающий.

И все-таки в желтом свете настольной лампы спальня казалась довольно уютной, и человек, лежащий на кровати, как черная клякса, абсолютно не подходил этому месту.

– Ты должен прекратить вламываться в мой дом, – сказал Муни, выйдя в пижаме из душа.

– Очень удобная точка аппартации, – пробормотал Северус с закрытыми глазами. – Достаточно лишь вообразить, и словно тоннель протянут к твоему дому. Хотя в спальне я раньше не бывал, но, может, мне нужен был мягкий плацдарм для приземления.

– Ты еще и надрался, – заметил Муни, отчего Северус распахнул глаза.

– С чего ты взял?

– У тебя язык заплетается.

– Ах, это, – Северус усмехнулся. – Просто устал. Убийственно устал. Не против, если я полежу здесь какое-то время?

– Ни в чем себе не отказывай, – ответил Муни, сложив руки на груди. После пары минут молчания он заподозрил, что Северус в глубоком отрубе. – Ради всего святого, и почему мне нельзя просто жить обычной жизнью?

– Мне достаточно уже того, что ты живешь, – вдруг чуть слышно произнес Северус.

Муни сглотнул.

– Ладно. Поднимайся, я постелю тебе в диване в гостиной. Тедди будет спать со мной.

– Что скажет комитет по защите детей? – насмешливо уточнил Северус. Муни дернул его за руку, заставляя подняться.

– Что стоило положить тебя на пол.

Северус болезненно охнул. Поднятый на ноги мощным рывком, он тут же пошатнулся, его лицо побледнело еще больше, приобретая какой-то неестественный, серый оттенок. Муни различил запах крови: сладковатый, цветочный, будто Северус изнутри был набит цветочными лепестками. Этакая уродливая пиньята.

– Что у тебя? – грубо спросил Муни, отталкивая холодные руки Северуса и расстегивая его нелепую одежду, влажную от дождя и покрытую грязью. Разведя в стороны полы черного сюртука, он добрался до рубашки, которая, возможно, была белой в лучшие времена.

– Если ты продолжишь, я приму это за соблазнение, – слабым голосом пробормотал Северус, все еще пытаясь соорудить губами ухмылку. Муни поднял алые пальцы к глазам.

– Ты должен прекратить вламываться в мой дом смертельно раненым, – заметил он строго, своим учительским тоном. Рана была не так плоха, на самом-то деле, но кровь все еще сочилась, так что пришлось потрудиться. Он никогда не был асом в оказании первой помощи, но перевязывал множество ссадин в школе. Мальчишки дрались постоянно, рассекали друг другу губы, ломали носы, падали с лестниц. Обыкновенная рутина, и вовсе не следует по каждому пустяку беспокоить медсестру.

Рана была не глубокой, но длинной. Явно не нож, что-то другое, и Муни не мог предположить, какое оружие оставляет такой чистый след.

– Поймал шальную пулю? Подрался в баре?

– Происки врагов, – глухо проговорил Северус, глядя на руки Муни, на слои бинта, скрывающие его тело.

– И много у тебя врагов? – спросил Муни, затянув последний узел и подняв глаза. Они стояли так близко, как приличные мужчины не стоят, и молчали так, как молчать не следует. Затем этот странный нелепый человек отстранился.

– У меня нет никого, кроме врагов, – сказал он.

***

Ну разве не удобно? Все эти духовые печи, огромные грохочущие холодильники. Сложности с открытым огнем, но всегда можно что-нибудь придумать. В Хогвартсе Северус использовал горелки, но мощность у них была довольно непостоянной. Хорошее зелье на таких не сваришь. Даже у его личной горелки, укрепленной особыми чарами, пламя скакало. Где теперь эта горелка? Где чернильницы, где его набор учительских перьев, острых, наточенных? Где его подвязки для рукавов и защитная мазь, которой он покрывал лицо и волосы во время приготовления ядов из категории высших?..

Хогвартс, должно быть, стоит на прежнем месте. Сложно такое представить, но ведь он должен быть там же – каменные башни среди деревьев, черные, опаленные стены, пустые окна без стекол. Иногда Северус – просто в качестве разминки для мозгов – отправлялся туда. Мысленно бродил по пустым коридорам, стоял под звездным небом Большого Зала. Спускался вниз по винтовой лестнице, виток за витком, пока не оказывался в подземельях, и там безошибочно называл пароль, и гранитовые змеи пропускали его. Факелы шипели, гобелены колыхались, будто за ними кто-то прятался, и далеко впереди темнела дверь в его личные покои.

У Северуса обычно не хватало времени, чтобы добраться до своих комнат. Либо кто-то из тупиц, что были отданы ему в подчинение, просил помощи, либо же Северус соскальзывал в глубокий черный сон без образов и звуков, какой бывает только у смертельно усталых людей.

Теперь же он собирался воспользоваться чистенькой кухней Люпина, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он аппарировал сюда после серии скачков, примерный маршрут – от леса до скалистого мыса в Шотландии, затем Нью-Хэмпшир, назад в Лондон, в подворотню за Кабаньей Головой, и только после этого сюда, в дом. Северус не желал оставлять явных следов на случай, если его будут преследовать. Он обожал свою паранойю.

Очутившись внутри, Северус коротко кивнул юному Люпину. Тедди сидел на полу возле дивана, в громоздких наушниках, в растянутой мужской футболке, что доходила ему до колен. Увидев Северуса, мальчишка одним движением стащил с головы наушники. Северус уловил краем уха ревущую в них музыку.

– У тебя отлично получается изображать маггловского тинейджера, – заметил он, проходя на кухню. – Наслаждаешься спокойной жизнью? – Северус и сам бы предпочел серое существование в «нормальном» мире скитаниям по лесу. Он был слишком старым для этого. Его кости, все его тело не было приспособлено для этого. Ну, по крайней мере, этот несчастный ребенок выглядит отмытым и здоровым, хотя все еще похож на голодающего. Ничего, все мальчишки тощие, а Северус не тот, кто имеет право критиковать.

– Вообще-то, я хотел попросить, – выпалил Тедди, подскочив на ноги и внезапно становясь вежливым. – У меня нет совы, а я должен передать моим друзьям…

– Нет, – резко ответил Северус, открывая шкафы на кухне, чтобы отыскать глубокую миску.

– Это крохотная записка…

– Я не рискую по пустякам.

– Это не пустяки! – Тедди повысил голос. Он подошел ближе, тяжело оперся ладонями о кухонный стол. – Я не успел никого предупредить. Они думают, я сбежал. Думают, я их просто бросил.

Северус вытащил из кармана мантии несколько корешков, завернутых в льняную салфетку.

– И тебе стоит подумать об этом, – сказал он, шинкуя корешки на разделочной доске Люпина.

Готовить зелье в полевых условиях хуже, чем делать это на нестабильной школьной горелке, которую используют тупые детишки из года в год, или вообще на маггловской кухне, в окружении пищащей техники и пластика, в компании разъяренного подростка… В конечном счете Северус был очень доволен результатом. Встряхнув флакон с отваром и проследив, как осадок скапливается на дне флакона, он сам себе кивнул.

Мужчина катался по земле перед ними, его крики то стихали, то становились громче, а тело содрогалось в спазмах. В какой-то момент он покрылся шерстью, но затем его мех словно втянулся в поры кожи, оставляя ее гладкой. Крики превратились в жалобные завывания, затем в скулеж.

– Не слишком большую дозу мы ему дали? – раздался глухой голос рядом, Северус покачал головой.

– Не беспокойтесь, мой Повелитель. Он не умрет, по крайней мере, пока вы так не решите.

Крики вновь стали громкими, настолько, что Северус накинул на голову капюшон, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить их. Он убрал зелье в карман, наблюдая, как один из его егерей царапает ногтями землю.

– Ты абсолютно уверен, Северус, что это он отпустил мальчишку-волка и увел отряд не в ту сторону?

– Абсолютно, мой Лорд, – кивнул Северус хладнокровно.

– Тогда продолжай его поить каждый час. Убей его, как только расскажет, что на самом деле узнал от мальчишки. Найди их жалкий отряд и принеси мне головы.

– Сердца вырезать? – насмешливо уточнил Северус, но тут же состроил смиренное выражение лица и поклонился, замер так, уставившись на свои ботинки, пока не раздался хлопок аппарации. После чего вновь уставился на егеря, который уже только обессилено подергивался. Северус двинулся к нему, и, невзирая на слабое сопротивление, влил ему в рот остатки зелья.

– Назовем это несчастным случаем, – проговорил Северус, отталкивая от себя мужчину.

Он не рисковал по пустякам.

***

Муни понимал, что играет с огнем, но это доставляло ему удовольствие. Впервые за долгое время с ним что-то происходило; он чувствовал себя живым. Нога перестала беспокоить его так сильно, как прежде, и сон был крепким. Только и следовало, что впустить в свой дом двоих безумцев с улицы, стоило ли тратиться на месяцы психотерапии?

Размышляя хладнокровно, Муни соглашался, что может быть как-либо связан с ними. Он ничего не помнил о своем прошлом, придя в себя в деревенской больнице, далеко в глуши. Случайный водитель нашел его на обочине трассы, идущей сквозь лес. Похоже, его просто выбросили, как ненужный окровавленный мусор. Его травмы напоминали те, что встречаются у солдат, попавших в плен. Будто его пытали, и делали это профессионально. Кроме того, Муни определенно помнил войну, она приходила к нему во снах, вспышками и взрывами, криками и бесконечным бегом. Иногда в этих снах Муни бежал на своих двоих, а иногда на четвереньках, как животное.

Он никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал.

Тедди стал свидетелем его кошмара один раз. Муни проснулся в холодном поту на диване в гостиной. Возможно, он шумел, и этим разбудил Тедди. Тот стоял в дверях комнаты, и на грани между сном и явью Муни почудилось, будто глаза ребенка горят желтым.

– Иди спать, – хрипло велел Муни, не отрывая головы от подушки. Его футболка промокла от пота, а нога налилась болью. Тедди бесшумно скрылся в спальне. Муни повернул лицо к окошку, туда, где за неплотно задернутой занавеской белела щербатая луна.

Жить с ребенком оказалось сложнее, чем Муни мог предположить. Он был хорошим учителем, но вряд ли мог стать хорошим отцом. Мальчишки никогда не вызывали у него глубоких чувств, симпатии или сострадания – они были всего лишь шумовым эффектом, быстроногими тенями, приходили и уходили. Здравый подход для человека в его профессии: поколение за поколением выпускники покидают школу и никогда не возвращаются. Невозможно тосковать по каждому из них. С Тедом было сложнее, этот мальчик был просто загадкой. Откуда он пришел, где его родители? Муни был практически уверен, что подросток сбежал из дома. Он видел таких, неприкаянных. С баллончиками краски, с бутылками пива, они сидели на хлипких оградах на улице, всюду, будто разноцветные птицы в спортивных толстовках. Нахохлившиеся лондонские зяблики. Кто-то был покрыт татуировками, кто-то носил ирокез, а Тедди, похоже, не раз участвовал в драках. Муни заметил ссадины и шрамы на его худых руках и ногах. Где бы он ни был раньше, там с ним плохо обращались. Вот почему Муни не спешил обращаться к полицейским и не слишком старался отыскать настоящих родителей или опекунов мальчишки.

Нет, он, конечно же, ни на секунду не поверил в то, что Тедди рассказывал. Будь это его сын, разве Муни бы не понял это тотчас всем сердцем? Такие вещи человек чувствует моментально, не так ли? Муни привязался к этому бедолаге, но не верил ни единому его слову.

Он покупал продукты на двоих, иногда готовил, вернувшись с работы. Одолжил Теду свои любимые диски с музыкой – кое-что из тех старых мелодий, что крутили по радио в годы его молодости. Они ели на диване перед телевизором, глядя всякие глупые передачи, иногда Муни рассказывал всякие смешные истории, что случились днем в школе. Он надеялся, что рано или поздно удастся пристроить Тедди куда-нибудь. В школу на холме было бы неплохо, но вряд ли они примут ребенка без документов. Да еще с такими синими волосами.

Муни не боялся, что однажды утром проснется и поймет, что мальчик сбежал, прихватив все скудные ценности. Тед был особенным мальчиком, совершенно другим. Немного диким, немного волшебным, будто сошел со страниц сказочной книги. Он не знал современного слэнга и не слушал те ужасные мелодии, которые вечно громыхали в телефонах у студентов Муни. Он выдумывал какие-то свои слова и рассказывал невероятные истории, в которых были драконы, дуэли, кентавры, ловушки и всякое такое. Он вздрагивал, стоило подойти к нему со спины, держался особняком, но искал ласки, и когда однажды заснул прямо перед телевизором, положив голову Муни на плечо, лицо его стало абсолютно жалобным, детским.

Муни не знал, что делать дальше. Абсолютно точно он не сможет держать у себя мальчика вечно. Абсолютно точно это не кончится ничем хорошим.

Абсолютно точно он не бросит Тедди на произвол судьбы.

***

– Семейный вечер? – спросил Северус, как всегда, появляясь совершенно внезапно. Тедди и Муни сидели на полу, разбирая фигурки для настольной игры.

– Присоединяйся. Мы играем в «змеи и лестницы».

– С меня хватило змей, – Северус усмехнулся, сложив руки на груди. Вдруг он застыл, услышав какой-то звук на кухне. – Здесь кто-то еще?

– Дебби, – сухо пояснил Тедди, выразительно подняв глаза на Северуса. – С работы.

– Дебби с работы, – вдумчиво повторил Северус, и тут Дебби, собственно, притащила из кухни поднос с закусками.

– Точно! Привет! А вы кто такой? – спросила она, плюхнувшись на пол рядом с Муни. Муни с интересом уставился на Северуса, тоже желая послушать ответ в подробностях. Увы! Северус картинно поправил манжеты и самым чопорным сообщил:

– Его давний знакомый. Как раз ухожу.

– Оставайся! – завопил Тедди, вытаращив глаза и подавая знаки так неумело, что Муни едва скрыл улыбку. Мальчик был не в восторге от Дебби, черт знает почему. Детям обычно она нравилась.

– Оставайся, – согласилась Дебби. – Я не встречала еще ни одного давнего знакомого Джона. Он самый скрытный из всех людей, что я встречала.

– Джон? – переспросил Северус тихо. Ноздри его раздулись, казалось, он просто в гневе. – Тебя зовут иначе.

– Джон Доу, именно такое имя дают людям, которые попадают в клинику с полной амнезией, – вежливо пояснил Муни. – Но если бы я так назвался ученикам, меня бы задразнили.

– Как его зовут на самом деле? – азартно спросила Дебби, впиваясь взглядом в Северуса. Она так отчаянно желала, чтобы Муни вспомнил что-то из своего прошлого, что это немного пугало. Муни предпочитал думать, что это у нее профессиональный интерес – в конечном счете, прежде чем стать детской медсестрой в школе для неблагополучных детей, Дебби училась на факультете психологии. – Вы могли бы очень ему помочь, рассказав какие-то истории из прошлого, – заметила она, подвинувшись, чтобы дать Северусу место на ковре. Тот опустился так грациозно, словно репетировал заранее, а подол его балахона растекся по полу черной лужей, довольно эффектно. Хотя одежда Северуса напоминала наряд театрального злодея, ни один из присутствующих не стал шутить на эту тему.

– У нас не так много историй, которые можно рассказывать вслух, – бесцветно произнес Северус, выбирая себе фигурку. – А что касается имени, то, полагаю, Джон вполне подходит, – это было сказано как оскорбление. – Итак, надеюсь, мне выпадет право первого хода?

Пока шла игра, Дебби продолжала засыпать Северуса вопросами.

– Чем вы занимаетесь, Северус?

– В данный момент? – он саркастично скривил губы, но Дебби пропустила грубость мимо ушей, у нее был богатый опыт общения с озлобленными людьми.

– Я имею в виду, кем вы работаете?

На секунду Северус задумался.

– Я преподаватель. В некотором роде.

Тедди громко фыркнул, но не стал комментировать. Муни удивленно поднял брови.

– Но в последнее время занимаюсь… военными разработками, – добавил Северус, глядя, как Ремус бросает кости и сдвигает свою фигурку по картонному полю.

– Так вы вместе воевали? – спросила Дебби вполголоса, схватив Муни за руку. – Или работали в одной школе? Где вы познакомились?

Северус выгнул бровь и заявил с каменным лицом:

– О, нет, ничего такого. Мы встретились в Лас-Вегасе, куда Джон сбежал со своей первой женой. Ей тогда не было двадцати, так что им пришлось водить за нос священника, но, так как это был Элвис, он согласился закрыть глаза во имя любви.

Тедди захлопнул рот, в тишине клацнули зубы. Муни сердито ткнул Дебби в бок.

– Не слушай его. Он сочиняет на ходу.

– Откуда тебе знать, мой дорогой Джон Сноу, – снисходительно улыбнулся Северус, точнее, изобразил улыбку. – Ты ведь ничего не помнишь. Ни одной своей бедной жены, не считая безутешных любовников.

Дебби расхохоталась, запрокинув голову.

Тедди выиграл в первом раунде. Они достали монополию.

Дебби продолжила расспрашивать Северуса, тот с удовольствием сочинял небылицы, и весь разговор шел поверх головы Муни, словно его вообще здесь не было. Когда ему надоело это терпеть, он решил поднять другую тему.

– Что именно ты сотворил с моей кухней, когда приходил в прошлый раз? Мои ножи испорчены, кастрюля странно пахнет, не говоря уже о том, что я обнаружил в морозилке.

– Очень удобно хранить некоторые ингредиенты в формах для льда, – кивнул Северус, как ни в чем ни бывало.

– Боюсь спросить, что именно ты собирался с этим самым делать.

– Просто эксперименты.

– На моей кухне! – сердито воскликнул Муни. Северус пожал плечами.

– Своей у меня в данный момент не наблюдается.

– Тогда умерь тягу к экспериментированию. Или, по крайней мере, не оставляй всякие мерзкие штуковины рядом с продуктами. С меня довольно и других… странностей, – Муни покосился на Тедди. Он не замечал тюбиков с краской или чего-то подобного, но мальчишка умудрялся один день щеголять с ярко-салатовыми волосами, а в другой они вдруг становились белыми, как снег, чтобы уже через несколько часов приобрести рубиново-красный оттенок. Если бы Муни не знал, что это невозможно, он бы решил, что Тедди укусил радиоактивный хамелеон.

В общем и целом вечер прошел хорошо. Когда совсем стемнело, Муни отвез Дебби домой, а когда вернулся и открыл дверь своими ключами, услышал, как Северус и Тедди моют посуду на кухне.

– …не могу торчать здесь вечно, – сквозь шум воды пробился голос Тедди. – Им нужна моя помощь.

– Ты всего лишь ребенок. Не бери на себя слишком много.

– Гарри рассчитывает на меня.

– Гарри кретин.

– Ты должен помочь ему вспомнить. Приготовь какое-нибудь зелье или залезь к нему в голову, как сделал со мной. Пусть он вернется!

– Подумай, Люпин. Там его не ждет ничего, кроме войны, страха и боли. Здесь он вполне неплохо устроился. Не слишком ли эгоистично с нашей стороны тащить его обратно?

– А не слишком эгоистично было бросить нас? – раздался звон, словно тарелка разбилась. – Мне плевать, как будет лучше или как будет правильно. Я просто хочу, чтобы он меня вспомнил.

– Забавно, – голос Северуса раздался совсем близко к двери, и Муни отпрянул, сжимая в кулаке ключи. – Я думал, я один такой.

Открыв дверь, Северус уставился на Муни.

– Великолепная дама у тебя, – заявил он с таким выражением на лице, что было невозможно понять, издевка это или комплимент. – Правда, чересчур рыжая на мой вкус.

– Мы не на школьном балу, а она не моя дама, – пробормотал Муни.

– В таком случае, что это, секс из сострадания? Не говори, что это не мое дело.

– Мы с Дебби решили дать друг другу шанс. И это не твое дело.

– Изумительно, как легкомысленно ты раскидываешься шансами, учитывая твою ориентацию, – Северус растягивал слова, скрестив на груди руки. Муни нахмурился.

– С моей ориентацией все в порядке. Не представляю, на что ты намекаешь.

– Только на то, что ты гнусный лжец и подлый тип, – пожал плечами Северус. – Как говорил мой отец, не стоит обнадеживать девушку, если не можешь сделать ее счастливой. Точнее, он выражался так: «не придуряйся нормальным, ты, грязный педик», – ему удалось передразнить довольно талантливо. Муни жалко улыбнулся, склонив голову к плечу.

– Лучше бы я никогда не встречал тебя в Лас-Вегасе, Северус, – проговорил он печально. Северус опустил плечи, напряженно поднятые во время разговора.

– Полагаю, то же самое ты говорил всем своим любовникам, – протянул он. – Странный ты человек, Люпин. Испытываешь смутные сожаления по поводу каждой девушки, с которой не можешь встречаться. Но абсолютно не знаешь жалости к тем, с кем можешь.

Он собирался уйти с этими словами, очень эффектно, совершенно в его стиле. Но Муни окликнул его, когда тот был уже на пороге.

– Северус! – тот обернулся. – Назови меня по имени, – попросил Муни. Северус замер на секунду, а затем произнес его имя одними губами – звук заглушил звон бьющейся посуды, еще одна тарелка, или чашка, или весь чертов бабушкин сервиз.

Этот мальчик был просто ходячим бедствием.

***

Люпин открыл дверь и резко сказал Северусу, стоящему на пороге:

– Не сейчас.

Вытащил из дома Тедди, крепко схватив за плечо. Северус опустил руку, занесенную, чтобы постучать, посторонился, пропуская мальчика и Люпина наружу.

– Семейный вечер? – спросил он, выгнув бровь. Тедди прогудел себе в ботинки:

– Я могу остаться. Я ведь сказал, что в курсе…

– Помолчи, – велел ему резко Люпин, и в его голосе не было ничего, кроме тьмы. Северус чуял ее, ночь, скользящую отовсюду, подступающую. Но Люпин должен был чувствовать в тысячу раз острее. – Ты поедешь с Дебби и будешь вести себя примерно, это не обсуждается.

– Но я такой же, как ты! – крикнул Тедди звонко, вырываясь и заглядывая Люпину в лицо. – Я могу превращаться в кого угодно, я могу…

– Хватит! – Люпин перевел дыхание, а мальчик молчал, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами на бледном лице. Потом губы его скривились, неприятно этак, и Северус подумал, что знает эту усмешку, видел ее как-то в зеркале.

– Как скажешь, папочка, – Тедди закинул на плечо спортивный рюкзак. – Надеюсь, твоя простуда пройдет без осложнений.

Они уставились друг на друга, отец и сын, и напряженное молчание разбил автомобильный гудок откуда-то снизу.

– Тебе пора, – Люпин отвел глаза. Тедди не двинулся с места. – Шагай же. Ну!

– Я присмотрю за ним, – подал голос Северус, и Тедди вскинул голову, острым подбородком нацелился на него.

– Делай, что хочешь, – сказал он, развернувшись и сбегая со ступенек вниз, во тьму, где его ждала машина. Люпин устало привалился к стене.

– Я себя и правда неважно чувствую, – подал он голос, когда молчание затянулось. Северус шагнул в открытую дверь.

– Даже не сомневаюсь.

Люпин прошел за ним, прихрамывая.

– Ты должен уйти.

– Конечно, я должен, – дойдя до определенной точки, Северус развернулся и шагнул к Люпину, схватил его лицо в ладони, притягивая к себе. – Так что же ты будешь делать дальше? Выключишь телефон, запрешь двери и будешь надеяться на лучшее? Это сработало в прошлый раз, в позапрошлый? Все эти годы ты полагался на удачу?

– Не знаю, о чем ты… – слабо пробормотал Люпин, глядя Северусу в глаза. Янтарные крапинки на его радужке сверкали в свете лампы.

– Неужели никого не убил? За все эти годы? Поразительная степень ответственности. Нет, ты должен был научиться справляться с этим. У тебя есть знакомый с хорошим подвалом? Ты пробираешься на склад? Арендуешь контейнер? У тебя должны быть способы, ты должен был превратить это в рутину, за столько-то лет.

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – прорычал Люпин сквозь сжатые зубы. Северус стиснул его лицо в своих ледяных ладонях, прижался носом к его носу, вцепился пальцами в мягкие волосы на висках.

– Ты не умеешь хранить секреты. Это ничего, я умею. Отправляйся туда, куда собирался, а я останусь здесь и приготовлю тебе кое-что. Лекарство. Следующую ночь мы проведем вместе. А потом твой обиженный сын сможет вернуться. Или мы сможем вернуться все вместе – если ты будешь готов.

– Не знаю, о чем ты, – прошептал Люпин в третий раз, на глазах его выступили слезы. Северус содрогнулся. Он прижался к Люпину всем телом, его всего буквально выкрутило, как сгоревший фитиль, он чувствовал, как осыпаются и истлевают какие-то связи внутри его тела, какие-то важные, важные вещи, как все пылает и истлевает внутри, будто он – уродливый черный феникс, ждущий последнего часа. И поцелуй получился горьким, отчаянным, и Люпин укусил его до крови, стиснул едва ли не до хруста, положив ладони на больную поясницу, и выпустил, с безумным видом, с всклокоченными волосами. Попятился, шаг, другой, и вот уже хлопнул входной дверью, и его легкие шаги прозвучали на ступенях.

Северус рассмеялся, зажимая ладонью окровавленный рот. Бабушка, зачем тебе большие зубы, зачем тебе большие руки, большое все.

***

Метка заболела, когда он переливал зелье в флакон. Северус убедился, что стекло не треснет, и только тогда запрятал в складках мантии порцию зелья. Потом закатал рукав. Он закатил глаза от боли, когда дотронулся палочкой до воспаленной кожи на предплечье. Темная магия перенесла его из уютной, светлой кухни в дождливый лес.

Ну почему всегда должен идти дождь? Почему должно быть так холодно, сыро и больно? Почему постоянно эта боль, кто придумал, что к свершениям идут через муки? Северус раздраженно отряхнул одежду. Он трансфигурировал маску из желтого дубового листка: если Лорд изволил использовать метку, значит, хочет, чтобы все было официально. У Северуса нет времени постоянно таскать с собой эту чертову штуковину. Она выглядит безвкусно, и, к тому же, в ней он похож на идиота. Он потерял маску еще на третий день похода.

Вступив в круг, Северус беспокойно оглядел одинаковые фигуры Пожирателей. Он не мог найти Люциуса. Плохой знак, очень плохой – обычно его безумному другу хватало мозгов откликаться на призывы Господина.

Однако Люциус был здесь. Он стоял рядом с Лордом, по правую руку, как когда-то давно. Дождь сделал его волосы похожими на седых мертвых змей.

– Сегодня мои покорные слуги обнаружили в лесу отряд людей, которые называют себя «армией Поттера». Среди них есть те, что находились в Хогвартсе в ночь, когда мы сожгли замок. Есть, как мне известно, близкие друзья Гарри Поттера. Все они должны быть убиты.

– Армия Дамблдора, – сказал кто-то из толпы. Лорд взметнул руку, сжимая палочку.

– Что?

– Армия Дамблдора, мой господин. Так они себя называют, – пролепетал тупица, рискнувший открыть рот. Повелитель наслал на него Круцио.

– Никто не захочет идти под знаменами мертвеца. Поэтому, полагаю, я стараюсь остаться среди живых, – он рассмеялся, и остальные подхватили этот смех, больше похожий на шипение.

Потом луна выглянула из облаков, и за деревьями раздался протяжный вой.

– Вы и мои ручные волки, вместе, отправитесь за этими детишками. Люциус покажет вам путь.

Северус вернулся на рассвете. Он обнаружил дверь распахнутой настежь. От мебели остались одни обломки, на кухне пол был усеян осколками. На стене в гостиной, прямо за опрокинутым телевизором, чернела надпись: «ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ».

Хуже всего то, что дверь была открыта заклинанием, и всюду в воздухе оставались следы поисковых заклятий. Северус дернулся, когда сзади раздался тихий звук. Мгновение, и его палочка уже была направлена на Люпина.

Тот прижимался к дверному косяку, слепо моргая.

– Обычно это я крушу мебель, – пробормотал он еле слышно. – Что здесь происходит?

– Ничего. Мы уходим, – Северус закинул его руку к себе на плечо и обхватил за талию, выводя из квартиры.

– Мне нужно поспать, – слабо протестовал Люпин, дрожащий под тонким свитером.

– В безопасном месте, – коротко ответил Северус.

– Я должен забрать свой пистолет!

– Сейчас ты должен крепко закрыть глаза и держаться за меня. – Дождавшись, пока Люпин выполнит требование, Северус поднял палочку и аппарировал их обоих.

***

Люпин проспал несколько часов. Северус знал, что после обращения, особенно после первой ночи полнолуния, Люпин может пролежать в постели целый день. А с годами его трансформации должны проходить все тяжелее. Но в этот раз Северус проснулся от скрипа половиц. Он приподнялся на локте, ощущая кислый вкус во рту, на языке, за сцепленными зубами. В воздухе пахло гарью, обугленным деревом.

Люпин, пошатываясь и держась за стены, изучал комнату.

– Где мы? – спросил он, заметив, что Северус проснулся.

– В безопасном месте.

Они оба были не в лучшей форме. Северус мечтал о горячем душе: к его коже пристал запах гари, легкая дрожь затаилась в теле. Этой ночью он атаковал детей. Швырял заклинания направо и налево, стараясь причинить как можно больше видимого ущерба. Расщеплял деревья, вспахивал землю, высекал искры. Дым и зеркала.

Мальчишки бежали через лес, петляли, скатывались с оврагов, неслись что есть силы, их спины мелькали среди деревьев, тучи наплывали на луну, скрывая их в лесу – были то дети, или лесные духи, призраки давно поверженных врагов, был ли там вообще кто-то, кроме него самого, бьющегося с воздухом? Северус слишком устал, чтобы вспоминать.

А теперь они с Люпином были в безопасном месте. Где-то высоко над их головами Дракучая Ива размахивает ветками, сшибая птиц в полете.

Дебби не узнала их. Открыв дверь, она стояла на пороге, в лиловой футболке с разводами и с чашкой в руке.

– Простите, я не понимаю, – повторяла она, хмуря брови. Северус боялся, что дело дойдет до маггловской полиции. Особенно когда девица захлопнула дверь, а Люпин обрушился на нее всем телом, в ярости громыхая кулаками по дереву. Северус оттащил его прочь, вцепившись в крепкие плечи.

– Не будь идиотом, это бесполезно.

– Где мой сын, – Люпин едва дышал, его глаза, воспаленные от усталости и болезни, широко распахнулись. – Что с ней случилось?..

– Внезапный приступ амнезии? – предположил Северус едко. – Ей повезло, что все закончилось именно так. Люди, с которыми я работаю, обычно не жалеют людей вроде нее.

– А что люди, с которыми ты работаешь, могли сделать с Тедди? – грубо произнес Люпин, уставившись на Северуса.

– Они явно не заставляли его писать «предатель» на стене, – закатил глаза Снейп. – Краска из баллончика, склонность к порче имущества, бессмысленные истерики – ну разве не очаровательно, к каким банальным клише приходят эти подростки? Уверен, сейчас на пути к своим друзьям, обиженный на весь свет и на нас с тобой в частности.

– Хочешь сказать, он в безопасности? – недоверчиво уточнил Люпин.

Северус едва не рассмеялся.

– Нет, никогда.

Кто из них предатель? Мальчишка мог иметь в виду любого. Их обоих, в конечном счете.

Идиот наложил на магглу заклятие, и уже тогда в Министерство поступило сообщение о том, что несовершеннолетний колдует. Он отправился к Люпину – вызвал Ночной Рыцарь, добрался пешком или на маггловском транспорте? Вряд ли в лесу его обучали аппарации. И что затем? Этот недоросток швырял стулья в ярости? Боролся с кем-то? Как быстро его засекли, и кто именно – авроры, городские егеря, охотники за головами, которым Лорд обещал награду за Поттера и его команду?

Люциус Малфой, чтоб его черти взяли?

– Дважды в одну лужу, Северус, – сказал он, выступив из темноты и великолепия лестничной площадки, в своей мантии до самого пола, с палочкой в руке.

– В пословице по-другому говорится, – сухо ответил Северус.

И разве это не обязательная часть программы – обмен любезностями между злодеем и чуть меньшим злодеем? И разве не забавно, что Люциус переместил их в место, переставшее быть безопасным?

И разве не забавно, подумал Северус, что один выстрел маггловской игрушки мог бы уберечь их от всех этих неприятностей?

– Мерлин, ты был так глуп, чтобы отпустить щенка в первый раз. Но вряд ли ему удастся снова улизнуть – он ведь, в конце концов, не Гарри Поттер, – заметил Люциус, забрав палочку Северуса. – Ты вечно терял рассудок из-за любви. Это не шло на пользу тем, кого ты любил, бедняга. Теперь без жертв не обойтись.

– Ты все еще хочешь заслужить его похвалу? – спросил Северус, связанный магическими путами. – После всего, что случилось, ты до сих пор находишь в себе желание и силы жить?

Люциус опустил голову, проверяя узлы, и волосы упали ему на лицо. Когда он поднял глаза на Северуса, тот увидел кривую ухмылку, словно отражение его собственной. Словно Северус, как уродливое кривое зеркало, бросал блики на всех людей вокруг, превращая их в свои копии.

– Ну, ты ведь находишь? – тихо пробормотал Люциус. – Все эти годы.

Он отступил, кинул быстрый взгляд на Люпина, связанного в другом углу. Благоразумно не приближался. Луна была близко, в мутное окошко Хижины проникал рассеянный серый свет.

– Лорд велел мне привести утром того из вас, кто останется жив. Я вернусь через пару часов. Нагайна будет охранять выход, так что не надейся сбежать. Я не могу оставить тебе палочку, Северус, и, вообще-то, ничего не могу оставить… – Люциус бросил короткий взгляд на Люпина. – Но разве справедливо, что у противника всегда больше шансов?

Люциус показал Северусу крохотный серебряный кинжал с монограммой дома Малфоев. Кто-то раздает платки с вышитым гербом, а Люциус хранил при себе эти остатки былого богатства. Он оставил кинжал на полу, неподалеку от Северуса.

– В конечном счете, вы оба можете найти здесь выход, – бесцветно пробормотал он, забыв об ужимках. Затем ушел. Северус закрыл глаза, прижимаясь затылком к неровной стене. Он слышал шелест, с которым гигантская змея ползет в потайных коридорах, ведущих из Хижины. Он слышал звук, с которым ее чешуйки царапают рассохшиеся половицы.

– Разве не забавно? – спросил он, когда Люпин со стоном упал на бок и принялся ползти к кинжалу. Похожий на гусеницу, обмотанную канатом.

– Забавно? – прохрипел Люпин, извиваясь на полу. – Я бы выбрал другое слово.

– Мы были здесь прежде. Много лет назад. Никто не может об этом знать, я не рассказывал, но…

Ремус повернул голову, тяжело дыша. Он уже здорово сократил расстояние, и нож лежал перед его носом.

– Могли со мной поступить так же, как с Дебби? Раньше я не хотел помнить, но теперь пытаюсь – и ничего… только белые пятна.

– Нет, – резко ответил Северус, вздрогнув. – Нет, невозможно.

Ремус внимательно глядел на него.

– Нет, – повторил Северус медленней, для самого себя. – Вряд ли это обливейт. Враги бы не стали тебя щадить и просто убили. А друзья не поступили бы так. Это… необратимо.

Был ли Петтигрю в том отряде, что схватил Люпина? Был ли он среди Пожирателей, когда Ремуса пытали, собираясь убить в конечном итоге? Мог ли он… могло ли в его пропащей душонке всколыхнуться что-то, похожее на последнее благородство? Этого не узнать, потому что крыса давно в земле, Северус лично удостоверился в этом. Крыса в земле, а вместе с ней – все ее секреты. Как бы там ни было…

Ремус аккуратно прихватил губами клинок. Он пополз к Северусу, держа нож в зубах. Это должно было выглядеть героически, наверное, но было настолько нелепо, что Северус не смог сдержать смех.

– Видишь, Люпин? Ты помнишь мои эротические фантазии, – насмешливо сообщил Северус. Ремус перевел дух, положив голову ему на колеи и выплюнув кинжал рядом с его рукой.

– Режь, – велел он угрюмо.

Они избавились от веревок довольно быстро. Северус тут же принялся проверять карманы мантии. Он отыскал нужный флакон.

– Выпей это.

– Пахнет мерзко, – Ремус поднес флакон к носу.

– От тебя никогда благодарности не дождаться!.. – Северус выхватил у него флакон и прижал к губам. – Пей!

И Люпин послушно проглотил, глядя Северусу в глаза. Чертовы доверчивые гриффиндорцы и все остальное, что принято бормотать в этом случае. Северус опустил руку, слабо улыбнувшись. – Эти гримасы. Мне их не хватало. Люди под пыточным заклятьем корчатся скучнее.

– Что теперь? – оборвал его Ремус. – Мы должны выйти отсюда.

– Ты слышал его. Там змея.

– Я не боюсь змей.

– Ты просто не помнишь эту змею.

– Ну, так ведь это к лучшему, верно? – с ухмылкой поинтересовался Люпин, поднимая кинжал.

И все это походило на игру: змеи и лестницы. Удушающий страх превратился в ничто, в пепел, когда Люпин сцепился со змеей, будто герой с древних монет, будто карающий рыцарь со своим крохотным ножичком, сверкающим в звездном свете. И кровь была черной, и шипение заполнило воздух, будто рокот приливающего цунами, и Северус вжимался в стену, парализованный красотой и кошмарностью происходившей схватки, он не мог смотреть, не мог отвести глаза. А затем он увидел Люциуса Малфоя, стоящего поодаль от них, бездействующего, с двумя палочками в руках.

Он скалился во весь рот. Он кинул одну палочку Северусу.

– Как в старые добрые времена? – предложил он, встав в дуэльную стойку. Чокнутый, чокнутый Малфой. Круцио! Сектусемпра! Разноцветные вспышки, алый, желтый, синий, будто мельтешение новогодних гирлянд, словно звездопад, словно взрывы Умников Уизли посреди Большого Зала в Хэллоуиновскую ночь. Северус едва держался на ногах, Люциус двигался ломанными отрезками, самоубийственно отражая заклятья в последнюю секунду. И когда он сделал взмах, рассекая палочкой от плеча, направляя острие в лицо Северуса, тот прочитал по его губам смертельное заклинание. Он не чувствовал страха, не сомневался ни на миг, что будет невредим. Что это – та самая пресловутая сила любви, о которой талдычил старик? Не смешите. Что за ерунда.

Он просто отступил, сделал крохотный шаг, пропуская зеленую молнию, которая ударила в ствол Ивы. И затем Ива – недвижная здесь, в Хогсмиде, и яростная там, у развалин сгоревшего замка, одним хлестким движением ветки опрокинула Малфоя на спину, в грязь.

Вдали слышался шум. Спешили люди – друзья или враги, никто, кроме врагов, Северус никогда не ждал подмоги. Он повернул голову, когда Ремус очутился рядом, дрожащий, задыхающийся. Взял его за руку, заставив выпустить окровавленный нож. На ладони у Ремуса вздулся ожог от серебряной рукоятки, монограмма Малфоя, вплавленная в линии любви, ума и жизни.

– Надо идти, – повторил Люпин, прислушиваясь к далеким голосам. – Надо отыскать моего сына.

– Снейп! – закричал Люциус им вслед. Ремус вздрогнул, но Северус сделал ему знак идти дальше и не оглядываться. Он повернулся к Люциусу, к дрожащему острию его палочки.

– Ну что еще ты хочешь? – спросил Северус, подходя вплотную, пока палочка не уткнулась ему в горло. Перехватил худое запястье и выворачивал руку, пока острие палочки не прижалось к горлу Малфоя. Тот высоко поднял подбородок, перепачканный в грязи.

– Пожалуйста, – закрыв глаза, сдавленно попросил Люциус.

– Как вы мне надоели со своим «пожалуйста», – пробормотал Северус, оттолкнув безвольную руку. Палочка упала в грязь. Северус отвернулся и зашагал торопливо, повернулся только один раз, чтобы взглянуть на сгорбленную фигуру вдали. Малфоя обступали люди с факелами.

***

– Там, внизу, – они сидели на сырой траве и смотрели как внизу, на поляне, окруженной соснами, мерцал костер. Как темнели треугольники палаток. Мельтешили фигуры людей. Лагерь продолжал существовать, все шло своим чередом, варили похлебку, строгали колья, чертили карты. Мир не рухнул, просто Северус сделал шаг в сторону и выпал из этой жизни, очутившись в совершенно другом месте. Судя по жжению на левом предплечье, не было дороги обратно. Казалось, их будут ждать отряды Пожирателей и Лорд собственной персоной, хитроумные ловушки и адское пламя, но никому не было дела. Война была выиграна, побежденных вяло добивали, и потому эти затянувшиеся полевые сражения, эти бесконечные походы сквозь дождь и тьму… По большому счету, Лорду не было дела до того, чем занят его бывший слуга. Никому не было дела. Все эти люди внизу сегодня умрут, но не потому, что у них что-то личное к Теду Люпину и его отцу, не потому, что им есть хоть какое-то дело.

Северус не испытывал ни сожаления, ни облегчения по этому поводу.

Он сидел рядом с Ремусом Люпином, мистером Муни, учителем муниципальной школы для неблагополучных детей. Мистер Муни был голым от макушки до пяток. Они поджидали луну в неловком молчании.

– Когда спустишься вниз, не беспокойся обо мне, – велел Северус, выдирая травинки из земли, наматывая их вокруг пальцев. – Я сооружу щиты вокруг поляны, чтобы никто не смог уйти, – сухо пояснил Северус, наблюдая за лагерем.

– Я просто хочу забрать оттуда Теда, – ответил Люпин, закрыв глаза. Его губы подрагивали, лицо будто шло рябью, как поверхность озера. Скорчившись, обхватил колени. – Не мог бы ты отвернуться. Я не уверен… я не хочу, чтобы ты все это видел.

– Я уже все это видел.

– Закрой глаза и уши, Северус. Мне стыдно.

– Стыдно быть таким кретином. – Северус отвернулся, закрыл глаза и уши, произнес в темноту: – Я люблю тебя. – И не услышал собственного голоса. Люпин сгорбился рядом с ним, и через пару минут луна забрала его.

Он сохранил разум благодаря ликантропному зелью. Это не сделало его менее хищным или смертоносным. Но это позволило ему ткнуться носом Северусу в шею, прежде чем бесшумно побежать с холма вниз, в низину, большими мягкими скачками. Не хромая ни на одну лапу.

Поднявшись с травы, Северус побежал следом. Холм был крутым, и его ноги словно бы сами собой отталкивались от земли, и он бежал все быстрее и быстрее, и холодный ночной воздух ударял в лицо, в нос и щеки, и запах костра коснулся его ноздрей.

***

Северус знал, что рассвет случится через пару минут. Он призвал с холма рубашку и брюки Люпина, аккуратно сложил их. Прошел по разрушенному лагерю туда, где была когда-то его палатка. От нее остались одни лишь клочья, обломки, руины. Горстка золы. Был разломан старый сундук, в котором Северус хранил книги и зелья, все внутри превратилось в мешанину – зелья пропитали бумагу, стеклянная крошка флаконов сверкала разными цветами, бери да запихивай в калейдоскоп. Одежда была втоптана в землю, колченогий табурет лежал на боку, потеряв еще одну ногу. Огромный волк спал прямо посреди этого хаоса, свернувшись мохнатым клубком. Сверху на волке лежал мальчик, обхватив мощную шею обеими руками. Он тоже крепко спал, и лицо его во сне казалось абсолютно детским, жалобным.

Северус шагнул к ним и замер, услышав стеклянный треск. Опустив голову, он обнаружил, что стоит на осколке своего волшебного зеркала. Все, что осталось от прошлого, превратилось в осколки и крошку. Трещины повсюду.

Опустившись на корточки, Северус поднял треснувшее стекло, отряхнул его от земли и думал сунуть в карман, но затем, помедлив, бросил в траву поодаль. Захлопнул сундук, положил на него обрывок бумаги, пошарил в кармане, отыскивая карандаш, послюнявил кончик и вывел:

«Поттер, как тебе известно, я всегда был человеком Дамблдора и сражался на твоей стороне…».


End file.
